A Way to Break Time
by AScarlettWriter27
Summary: Classic Story of time travel, love, and trouble. Hermione is left alone and tries to find her destiny through a travel through time that only fate knows the end. But what happens when a kink is thrown in Hermione's way. Rated M just incase for later. TRHG


A Way to Break Time

The man who caused all pain and suffering for her world was her now her mission. He accomplished in killing her family, friends, and anything she had ever seemed to have contacted. Harry had long since died a noble death along with most of the Weasleys and Order; the Death Eaters had some how managed to find Grimmauld Place. In all reality, Hermione Granger had lost most everything including her hope.

She was currently trapped in Hogwarts, as she had been for the previous 3 months. Lord Voldemort had successfully taken over the wizarding world and was currently working on the muggle world (which wasn't very hard, as far as Hermione was concerned). Hermione had holed herself in the Hogwarts Library and had read most every book. She had searched for everything on time travel, crossing of destiny and fate, and other such ways to change the past to affect the future. She was alone and was desperate for a way out, a way to change the night terrors that haunted her thoughts.

The Room of Requirement had fulfilled all of her wishes to help her on her journey to get her life back on track. This is where we find our character today, on her way, yet again, to the Room of Requirement. Hermione had recently found a book entitled _Magik Wyes: Thyme and Destiney._ Within this book, Hermione had found a logical way to go back and protect her friends from the attack on Grimmauld Place.

"Now, Snape must have had some geelkig wings around here….Ah, there. That seems like everything." Hermione stated. With this new found way of fateful return, hope had returned into her life. She would see Harry, Ron, and everyone once again. This just pushed her harder than ever to make the three potions required for the spell, perfect. Luckily for Hermione, Her seclusion at Hogwarts had given her opportunity to study old and thought to be lost languages. This spell was like no other she had seen. It would take at least half a day to say it al it seemed. It was a mix of Celtic and Latin and some other that she could roughly interpret. She conjured some chalk and drew a triangle within a circle. She then summoned for a crystal ball; the ball would have to be shattered and ground up to a dust to edge along the circle. The final touching to the diagram was time sand. She had long ago broken her time turner but had come across an earlier prototype model in Dumbledore's office. Hermione then broke the thin glass surrounding the sand and trimmed the triangle with it. A vortex then dropped in the middle of the triangle. Hermione did the only thing she could think of; she grabbed her trunk that she had previously packed, it was filled interesting goodies and useful items that she had found exploring the castle, and jumped into the hole in the middle of the floor.

Hermione landed with a hard thump on the floor in Hogwarts Library. It was deserted as far as she could tell. She tried to stand but the pounding in her head was too much to handle. She then swayed back in a dizzy state and was expecting to feel the pain of having her body yet again hit the cold stone floor, but was stop by a pair of strong hands. Perhaps the spell had worked.

"Where am I…" she dribbled off.

"You are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you are skipping out on the sorting ceremony and feast. Now move," the unknown rescuer snidely said.

"What?..." Hermione said in a drunken like slur. The pounding in her head was getting worse and her vision was blurring.

"I said go. I am Head Boy and would I think you ought to do as I say. Now come so I can take you to Headmaster Dippet," the boy said.

"I….," as Hermione was about to respond, a wave of dizziness caught her on her feet and she collapsed into a world of blackness and was still unaware to her surroundings and companion


End file.
